


Midnight In Paris

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Ginger and Miles's first time together. Ginger is unsure, but Miles helps him.
Relationships: Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Midnight In Paris

Ginger's head was spinning with each press of Miles's lips to his. They were on the window seat of their Paris flat, Miles in Ginger's lap. They had been kissing with growing passion since midnight, and Ginger could feel both arousal and nerves flooding through him. 

"Miles," he gasped, pulling away from his lover's lips. "I...I need...I need."

"I'll give you anything you need, darling," Miles said. "Just tell me what you want."

"I want to make love to you," Ginger said. "But I don't know how to." His face flamed red. 

"I'll show you everything you need to know, Ginger," Miles promised, pecking him on the lips. His lipstick was smeared. 

He climbed off Ginger's lap and took his hand, leading to the bedroom. Once inside, with the door locked, Miles placed his lips on Ginger's again, kissing him hungrily as he pushed him to sit down on the bed. Ginger sat down, but whined when Miles pulled away. 

"Shhh," Miles said, stroking his face. "Would you like to take my clothes off?' 

"Yes," Ginger said, eyes wide and dark. 

Miles smiled at the eager tone in his voice. He stood in front of Ginger, who hesitantly reached up and slowly began to divest Miles of his clothes. He removed Miles's upper layers tenderly, letting out a soft moan at the sight of his bare chest, shaved smooth and flushed pink already. 

"You're beautiful, Miles," Ginger breathed. 

"You've yet to see the best part," Miles quipped. 

He took one of Ginger's hands and guided it to the fastenings of his pants. Ginger took a deep breath and undid Miles's pants, pulling them and the underwear down. Miles's erection sprung up to his stomach, flushed and leaking, a nest of dark hair framing it. Ginger licked his lips. 

"May I take your clothes off, darling?" Miles asked. 

Ginger nodded and stood up. Miles kissed him gently on the lips as he carefully unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a broad chest covered in soft hair, goosebumps appearing as cold air drifted across the skin. 

"You're so lovely," Miles breathed. 

Ginger blushed as Miles began to undo his pants. He lowered them and the underwear down and off his legs. Now they both stood naked before each other, eyes roaming, both eager yet reluctant to touch. 

"May I touch you?" Miles asked, licking his lips at the sight of Ginger's erection, leaking against his belly. 

"Yes," Ginger said, his voice a whisper. 

Miles reached out and placed his hands on Ginger's warm chest, feeling the soft hair and slight muscle tone under his skin. He stroked over Ginger's nipples, and his lover gasped. 

"Sensetive," he said. 

"Noted, darling," Miles said with a slight smirk. 

He leaned forward and began to kiss Ginger's chest. Ginger moaned and tangled a hand in Miles's hair. Miles swirled his tongue around one of Ginger's nipples, relishing in the moans spilling from his lips. He kissed lower, across Ginger's belly, guiding him to sit down on the bed again. Once he was seated, Miles lowered himself to his knees. He wrapped a gentle hand around Ginger's cock, stroking lightly, rubbing a thumb across the leaking head. 

"Miles," Ginger moaned. "Please." 

"Don't worry, love," Miles said. "I'll be gentle." 

He kissed the head of Ginger's prick, tasting the precome before wrapping his lips around the head. Ginger moaned, hand tight in Miles's hair, but not pulling or pushing. Miles slowly took more of Ginger into his mouth, until his nose was buried in the soft curls at the base. Ginger was moaning loudly, toes curling against the carpet. He began to tug on Miles's hair. 

"Miles, please, I'm going to come," he said. "I want to make love to you. Please." 

Miles pulled off, lips swollen, blue eyes dark with lust. He stood up and climbed into Ginger's lap, kissing him as Ginger moved back on the bed, laying back on the pillows. 

"Should I..." Ginger glanced down at Miles's cock. 

"Another time, darling," Miles told him, stroking his face. 

He moved off Ginger's lap and laid on his back, pulling his lover down on top of him. They kissed deeply for several more minutes before Miles reached toward the nightstand and grabbed the Vaseline. He opened it and handed it to Ginger. 

"Slick up a couple of your fingers," he instructed. 

Ginger obeyed and took the jar, dipping his fingers inside and getting them slick. Miles placed the jar aside for now, and looked up at Ginger, who looked very uncertain. 

"Relax, Ginger, darling," he said. He spread his legs and Ginger knelt between them. 

"Start with one finger," Miles told him. "Slowly." 

Ginger nodded and took a deep breath. He carefully circled Miles's entrance with the tip of his finger before slowly pressing in past the tight ring of muscle. Miles moaned softly, shifting his hips as he relaxed. Ginger added a second finger, scissoring them. 

"Oh, Ginger," Miles moaned. 

That seemed to steady Ginger's nerves. He added a third finger, stretching Miles carefully until he was moaning and his cock leaked a small puddle on his belly. 

"Slick yourself up, love" Miles said. "And make love to me." 

Ginger moaned and grabbed the Vaseline. He slicked up his aching prick and moved between Miles's legs again, the head of his cock brushing the stretched hole. Miles wrapped his legs around Ginger's waist, pulling him closer. 

"Miles," Ginger moaned as he pressed his way in. 

The heat and tightness around his cock was incredible. Miles moaned and pulled Ginger into a deep kiss. Ginger moved and pushed further in, holding himself in Miles, panting. After a minute or so, Miles shifted his hips. 

"Please move," he pleaded. 

Ginger nodded, kissing him as he began to thrust in and out. It started out slow, until Miles began to whine and push his hips up to meet Ginger's thrusts. Ginger began to thrust harder and faster, hands cradling Miles's head as he buried his face in his neck, nibbling and sucking until a mark appeared. 

"You feel so good, Miles," he whispered into his ear, biting down gently on the lobe. 

"So do you, darling," Miles moaned, nails digging into Ginger's shoulders. "You make love to me so well." 

Ginger moaned at that and began to thrust harder until he nailed Miles's prostate. Miles yelled out and arched his back, nails leaving tracks across Ginger's skin.

"There, darling, again!" He yelled. 

Ginger complied and began hitting that spot over and over again, fueled his lover's desperate cries, the biting of nails across his flesh, and the slick heat around his prick. 

Finally, with one final thrust to Miles's prostate, he came with a loud yell of Ginger's name, and tightened around his lover's erection as he came in white ropes between there bellies. The sight of Miles coming undone beneath him and the tightening around his cock was too much for Ginger, and he came with a cry Miles's name, burying his face in the younger man's neck. Miles cupped his neck and stroked his sweaty hair as they both came down from their orgasms. 

Ginger pulled out carefully and flopped over on to his back, panting. Miles rolled over and laid his head on Ginger's heaving chest. Ginger draped an arm around him and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head. After a few minutes, Ginger left the bed and returned with a cloth to clean them. Then they were tucked under the blankets, Miles on Ginger's chest, tracing patterns across his skin. "I love you," Ginger said, kissing his forehead. "I love you, too," Miles replied, nestling closer. The two men fell asleep wrapped up in each other, deeply and fully in love.


End file.
